


Makeshift Scooby Gang

by kaianieves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Dean Winchester is Missing, Gen, Sassy Claire Novak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaianieves/pseuds/kaianieves
Summary: This is for sealionfoam on Tumblr. This was a fun one to write, and thank you for being so patient Sea! Enjoy, xx.





	Makeshift Scooby Gang

**Author's Note:**

> This is for sealionfoam on Tumblr. This was a fun one to write, and thank you for being so patient Sea! Enjoy, xx.

Claire sat in the all-night diner, sipping on hot coffee. She was on her way to another hunt; a ghoul in Waco, Texas. She wasn’t expecting to get a phone call from anyone. Especially not one from Sam Winchester.

Joan Jett’s ‘Bad Reputation’ blasted from Claire’s cellphone, making her pause and look at the screen. An old lady looked up from her Cosmo magazine, giving Claire a nasty look, clearly communicating her dislike of the disturbance. Claire sneered right back at her, standing from her table and walking outside the building. She rolled her eyes as she passed the old woman.

Pushing the glass door open, Claire answered the phone. “Sam, hey. What’s up?” she asked. It was muggy outside, the night air humid.

“Hey Claire, sorry to call. I know you’re, uh- that you’re busy,” Sam said on the line. He sounded stressed.

“It’s fine, Shaggy,” Claire chuckled. “Where’s Scooby, anyway?”

“That’s actually why I’m calling,” Sam said. “I can’t find Dean, Claire. He just- up and disappeared last night. I think I need your help.”

An eight hour drive and the state of Oklahoma later, Claire stepped out of the gardener’s truck she’d hot wired back in Fayetteville. The sun was starting to rise as she walked along the gravel pathway to the bunker door. She knocked and waited. When no one came, Claire knocked harder. Still nothing.

That’s when Claire decided to let herself in. She hauled the heavy metal door open, letting it close behind her, pushing the second one open. Claire finally stepped inside, looking down into the bunker from the top of the stairs. She’d never been here before, but for once, it was impressive.

Sam looked up at the sound of the door clanking closed, spotting her. “Hey Claire. Down here,” he said.

She made her way down and around the staircase, meeting Sam at the bottom. “Nice digs.”

“Thanks,” Sam said.

They walked further into the bunker, stopping in the library. “So- your brother. Where do you think he buzzed off to?” Claire asked.

“I have no clue,” Sam said. Claire gave him a look of disbelief.

“Seriously? I mean, I can think of exactly the type of place Dean would go. It requires one of three things; beer, boobs or Bob Seger.”

“A bar or a strip joint, I know. But I know he doesn’t have singles to last him almost three days,” Sam said.

Claire sighed, nodding. “Looks like we’ve got a mystery on our hands,” she said. Sam glared at her. She held up her hands in defense. “Fine, fine. Let’s go find your brother.”

Sam pored over lore books as Claire typed away at a computer. She wasn’t finding anything, with all the vague details Sam had given her. “Was there anything specific that he said or did? Did you check Dean’s room?” she asked.

Sam looked up, eyes flitting back and forth as he thought. “Well yeah. But it was just the usual mess it always is,” he eventually said.

Claire squinted at him. Either doubt or hunter instinct, she didn’t know which, was worming it’s way into her brain. Getting up from the library table, she walked out of the room and down a hallway. She opened a door, and judging by the mess, the room behind it was Dean’s. Claire stepped inside, carefully avoiding piles of clothing on the floor. She kicked one near the bottom of his bed aside. Underneath was something strange; it looked like eggshells.

Claire crouched, picking some of it up and examining it in her fingers. It was eggshell alright. Speckled on the outside and strangely gooey on the inside. She rolled her eyes when she remembered Sam’s words. Clearly his searching skills were on the abysmal side.

Back in the library, Claire let the eggshell fall in front of Sam’s face. The gooey side landed on the page of the book he was reading.

“That’s gonna’ leave a stain,” she mumbled. Sam picked up the eggshell, looking at it with mild disgust.

“What’s this?”

“A testament to your shit detective skills,” Claire said bluntly. Then she sat down in front of the computer again, ignoring Sam staring at her, awaiting an explanation. She typed something on the laptop, clicking onto a page and turned the screen to face him. “The Hungarian Liderc. Hatched from the egg of a black chicken after incubating in horse shit- or your armpit, if you’d like a cleanlier alternative.”

“Was Dean… keeping this in his armpit?” Sam asked.

“Don’t think so. It was under a pile of his clothes, though, and that room seems pretty hot. Probably did just the trick. Dean doesn’t do his laundry for a little while, bingo bango, you’ve got yourself a monster.” Sam nodded along to what Claire was saying. She glanced back at the computer screen. “Apparently it screws with your mind before… actually screwing you. To death, as it drinks your blood and suffocates you.”

Sam winced. “So what does it look like?”

“A dead loved one,” Claire said. She spared him the comment about his and Dean’s abundance of those. “So- the question is, who is it, and where did it take Dean?”

Sam had a bit of an epiphany moment, standing up from the table. “I think I know where they went.”


End file.
